


Desalia

by lostdestiny



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostdestiny/pseuds/lostdestiny
Summary: Lo que se hace por las amigas, esto que alguien sepa no ha pasado





	Desalia

Desalia, era el lugar donde habían convocado a Agoney, Miriam, Cepeda, Ana y Roi en un festival, pero lo importante no fue lo que pasó en el escenario, sino lo que pasó durante y después del viaje a Portugal…   
Cuando Agoney Hernández entró a Operación Triunfo, en la vida pensó enamorarse, tampoco pensó que sería correspondido, y mucho menos pensó que su relación con Raoul funcionaría, pero funcionó.   
Hasta ahí todo era perfecto y el sentía que flotaba en una nube donde todo era demasiado empalagoso, pero si él era feliz, ¿qué problema había?, pues sí que había otro problema, uno con nombre y apellido, ¿si era tan feliz con su novio porque pensaba en otro?, un día lo entendió.  
Fue una noche, él se encontraba dormido cuando el ruido de una puerta lo despertó y lo vio entrar a la habitación con unos pantalones de pijama algo más pegados de lo normal y con los que se notaba demasiado que no llevaba más nada debajo, “joder”, pensó viendo todo con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras no podía despegar la vista de su entrepierna, cada vez que daba un paso se le movía, de un lado a otro, era un movimiento casi hipnótico para él, notaba que estaba duro, y cuanto más se acercaba y más cerca lo veía, más duro estaba, “dios, es enorme, cuanto le medirá”, pensó cuando pasó justo por su lado y se le secó la boca de sólo imaginarse como sería verla, tenerla en sus manos, en su boca, tragó saliva, evitando hacer todo lo posible por no llevarse el mismo su propia mano hacia su pene y masturbarse con ese recuerdo, respirando hondo y tratando de calmarse. Esa noche no pudo dormir.   
Al dia siguiente tocaba con Magalí, esta vez si pudo ver que llevaba ropa interior, aún así no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen que le dio anoche, respiró hondo, intentando relajarse para no saltarle encima o simplemente para que no se diera cuenta, aunque seguía siendo incapaz de despegar la mirada de su entrepierna, por mucho que lo intentara.   
-¿Agoney?, ¿estás bien?, estás rojo.   
“Mierda”, pensó mientras levantaba la mirada, “¿se habrá dado cuenta?” –estoy bien Roi, no te preocupes, sólo un poco cansado.   
-Mejórate –le sonrió y le dio la espalda, alejándose un poco para hablar con un compañero suyo que ni siquiera le había prestado atención, pues en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no sólo tenía una buena polla, sino también un buen culo, “hay que joderse”.  
El resto de la semana se la pasó pensando en la anatomía de su compañero, hasta que después de mucho pensar había llegado a la conclusión de que no estaba enamorado de Roi, amaba a Raoul, pero le atría, le atraía muchísimo y daría lo que fuera por pasar una sola noche con él y perderse en ese cuerpo para no volver jamás.  
Desde que eso sucedió, todas las noches esperaba a que volviera a la habitación para repetir el suceso, se había convertido en una maldita costumbre, una que cada vez le gustaba más.   
Desde que descubrió que era lo que le pasaba empezó a descubrir otros gestos en él, gestos que le encantaban, como esa manía que tenía de relamerse los labios cada vez que hablaba, y el no podía resistirlo y siempre acababa con la mirada fija en ellos y preguntándose si sabrían tan bien como se veía a simple vista.   
Cuando salió de la academia y se lo confesó todo a Raoul pensaba que iba a dejarle, que iba a tacharlo de enfermo, pero se rió en su cara, “ya lo sabía Ago, no eres disimulado precisamente, creo que lo sabe hasta él”, “¿crees enserio que se ha dado cuenta?, que vergüenza”, “es despistado, puede que no lo haya hecho”, “ojalá tengas razón, ¿y cómo es que no te importa?”, “porque desde que vi como lo mirabas me empecé a fiar más en él, en ver si tenía algo en especial, y te entiendo Ago, te entiendo muchísimo”.  
Esa conversación solo consiguió acercarles más. Quizás por esa razón dentro de la academia no tuvieron una relación extremadamente cercana a él, porque a pesar de considerarse amigos no querían cometer un error, una estupidez, y arruinar la amistad que tenían.   
En eso pensaba cuando le hicieron una pregunta y decenas de flashes lo deslumbró, haciendo que despertara de su ensoñamiento y mirara a quien la había hecho la pregunta.   
Se encontraba en ese momento en la rueda de prensa de desalia, no se había enterado de la pregunta por andar pensando en cosas que no debería de pensar, pero por suerte sus amigos siempre lo apoyaban y se daban cuenta de cuando algo iba mal, contestando ellos por él y salvándole una vez más. Todos menos uno, llevaba un rato notando su mirada encima de él, por eso había recordado todo eso, pero esta era una mirada diferente, era la misma con la que él le miraba, le estaba mirando con deseo. Quizás estaba delirando, quizás era porque ya no podía más con ese deseo que lo estaba consumiendo y se imaginaba cosas o quizás era por las ganas que tenía de ponerle las manos encima.   
Intentó ignorarlo, pero cuanto más lo ignoraba, más lo sentía, en un momento lo miró de reojo y vio como el cabrón se lamió los labios, teniendo que hacer doble esfuerzo para no levantarse ahí mismo, cogerlo del brazo y arrastrarlo a la habitación para encerrarse en ella hasta quedarse satisfecho.   
Mirando todavía su boca y estando en mitad de la rueda de prensa, observó como respondía a todas las preguntas de los periodistas como si hace unos segundos no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos.   
Y recordó la foto, esa puta foto, que los juegos que Roi hacía con Cepeda eran muy divertidos, que el se reía, como todos, y lo disfrutaba, que la foto que había subido pretendía ser una parodia, pero nunca jamás alguien podría considerarlo una parodia.   
Todavía recordaba lo que había sentido cuando se estaba vistiendo y le llegó la notificación, si, tenía activada sus notificaciones, y abrió instagram, esperando encontrarse cualquier cosa menos eso.   
Se encontraba en la bañera de su habitación, con las piernas a cada lado de los bordes de la bañera, abiertas, y él casi podía jurar que estaba desnudo, con los calcetines como única prenda de vestir, y él sólo deseaba transportarse a esa habitación para arrancárselos con los dientes y tenerlo a su merced.   
Se imaginó que él se encontraba en esa estancia, en ese cuarto de baño, que él lo miraba ansioso mientras se acercaba lentamente y se metía dentro de la bañera con él, que se arrodillaba entre sus piernas mientras se estiraba a lo largo de su cuerpo y empezaba a besarlo, bajando por su barbilla, por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a lo que había sido su obsesión unos cuantos meses y empezaba a lamer, estremeciéndolo por completo.   
Todos esos pensamientos lo tuvo mientras su mano seguía metida dentro de sus pantalones y el no podía despegar la mirada del móvil.   
Cuando acabó la rueda de prensa tuvo que salir corriendo de ella y encerrarse en el primer servicio que encontró, respiraba con dificultad, tenía la vista nublada y las manos sudando y temblonas, aún así cogió el móvil como pudo para llamar a Raoul. Tres tonos tardó en cogerlo.   
-¿Ago?  
-Raoul, joder Raoul, ni te imaginas lo que ha pasado.   
-Me estás asustando Agoney, ¿qué ha pasado?  
-Joder Raoul, ha pasado eso de lo que hemos hablado tantas veces.   
-Te refieres a… eso –lo escuchó tragar saliva al otro lado de la línea y sonrió, casi podía sentir que estaba tan o más cachondo que él.   
-Si, me refiero a eso.  
-Joder, ya era hora de que el capullo nos hiciera caso y se olvidara un poco de Alfred y Cepeda, bueno en este caso a ti.   
-A los dos cariño, somos un pack, sabes que yo no haría nada sin tu consentimiento.  
-Entonces te permito que te lo folles, fóllatelo Agoney, tienes mi permiso.   
-¿Y si no consigo que acepte compartir cama con los dos?, ¿y si me estoy equivocando?  
-Agoney, cariño, ¿tú te has visto? Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, sino consigues que acepte no pasa nada, disfrútalo por los dos.   
-Eres el mejor novio del puto mundo, te quiero.  
-Lo sé cariño, y yo a ti.   
Después de esa breve conversación con su novio, se dirigió a su habitación y se dispuso a prepararse para salir a actuar.   
Salió poco más tarde de la habitación decidido, llegó al backstage, donde estaban sus amigos, y si antes estaba nervioso, ahora lo estaba el doble, joder si Roi con ropa normal le ponía ya de por sí, con chupa debería estar prohibido.   
Como era el último de sus compañeros en llegar, se dedicó a saludar a todos, con más entusiasmo del que normalmente tenía para que cuando llegara el momento de saludarlo a él no se le notara tanto que era al que más quería abrazar.   
Se encontraba apartado, casi en la esquina al otro lado del escenario, a oscuras y alejado de sus compañeros. Aprovechando la situación fue hacia él y se decidió a abrazarlo, rodeándolo por la cintura mientras Roi le rodeaba por los hombros, quedando su boca pegada a su oreja. Notaba el calor de su cuerpo aún por encima de la ropa y dejándose llevar le metió las manos por debajo de la camisa, acariciándole con la yema de los dedos toda la espalda, notando un escalofrío recorrerlo y escuchando, para su gran disfrute, como jadeaba por primera vez contra su oreja.   
Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando que si se ponía así tan solo con una caricia, ¿cómo se pondría cuando le hiciera todo lo que pensaba hacerle?  
Se separó lentamente, sacando las manos de debajo de su camisa y acariciándole los costados, mirándole directamente a los ojos y notándole las pupilas algo dilatadas.   
Así los cogió el presentador, que parecía ser el único que sabía lo que pasaba, o el único que notaba la tensión sexual en el ambiente, pues carraspeó suavemente para que dejaran de comerse con los ojos y le hicieran caso, invitándolos a pasar al escenario, había llegado el momento de actuar.   
Roi cantando y moviéndose de esa manera sobre el escenario al ritmo de let my ten you era algo que no iba a superar ni en esta vida, ni en la siguiente, lo veía bailar, moverse, haciendo cantar al público, disfrutando, y sudando… tragó saliva, otra vez, parecía que era lo único que sabía hacer cuando estaba cerca.   
Roi bajó del escenario y empezó a hablar con Cepeda, mientras él hablaba con Miriam, aunque ninguno de los dos hablaba realmente con los otros, lo único que hacían era fingir que estaban escuchando lo que les decían sus amigos y asentir de vez en cuando mientras no despegaban la mirada del otro.   
Agoney no podía dejar de agradecer que este viaje hubiera sucedido y que esto estuviera pasando.   
Cuando le tocó el turno a él, antes de salir, se acercó un momento a él para susurrarle un “no me mates”, mientras se alejaba, dejándolo con cara de no entender nada mientras él se iba riéndose al escenario.   
Cuando terminó de cantar Issues, dijo la frase que estaba deseando decir desde que se subió al escenario: “y ahora, va a pasar algo que todavía no ha pasado, algo que nunca han visto, habrá beso o no habrá beso” y se fue de ahí riéndose y mirando a Roi que subía al escenario con cara de entender por fin a que se refería, vio como gesticulaba con los labios un “no te aguanto”, haciendo que se riera más fuerte de ser posible.   
Después de cantar No puedo vivir sin ti, el público empezó a cororear que se besaran y vio como Roi besaba a Cepeda para que el público se calmara, notando que empezaba a tener calor.   
Al separarse fue hacia él.   
-Eres un cabrón –le susurró en la oreja.   
-Y tú tienes que besar increíble –dijo mirándole fijamente la boca, deseando eliminar de una vez por todas las distancias.   
-Aquí no, te veo en la fiesta.   
-Vale –se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía si lo odiaba más por ponerlo cachondo sin prácticamente hacer nada o amarlo por ello.  
Al terminar de cantar Ana, subieron todos juntos a cantar, no pudiendo despegar la mirada de Roi en la revolución sexual, buscando la suya, encontrándose, sonriéndose y cantándose mutuamente.   
Al acabar de cantar, se dirigieron a la zona donde se celebraba la fiesta.   
Estaban todos reunidos esperando a que los de seguridad los dejaran marchar, cuando empezó a grabar un insta story, enfocando a sus compañeros que estaban detrás suya, viendo cómo se marchaban a la zona de fiesta.   
Llevaba un buen rato bailando y bebiendo, había perdido a todos sus amigos y ya iba con más alcohol que sangre en vena, llevaba buscando a Roi un buen rato, que nada más llegar a la fiesta se había alejado de él sin darle ninguna explicación, pretendía engañarse, pensando que no le importaba, pero ahí estaba, bebiendo un cubata detrás de otro.   
Seguía bailando, y en uno de sus bailes giró a la derecha y lo vio. Se encontraba en medio de dos hombres, bailándoles, estaban pegados, muy pegados, “que coño hace”, se le había bajado todo el alcohol de golpe y fue al baño para tratar de calmarse antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.   
Entró a uno de los cubículos que había después de echarse agua en la cara repetidas veces y se sentó en el suelo del baño, respirando entrecortadamente.   
Buscó su móvil y se metió en Instagram para tratar de despejarse, miró que tenía varias insta story subidas y decidió mirarlas bien, fue cuando lo vio.   
Era en concreto la última insta story que había subido, donde lo había grabado, fue un segundo pero se notaba que antes de acercarle la cámara le había estado mirando el culo. Se le cortó la respiración y entró a Twitter por si alguien más lo había notado o era él que ya empezaba a tener alucinaciones, le empezaron a sudar las manos cuando vio que mucha gente había subido foto de ese momento. Tragó saliva y pensó en la conversación que había tenido con Raoul, “fóllatelo, Agoney” sus palabras le retumbaban en la mente como un eco, no dejaban de repetirse.   
Decidido, salió del baño y volvió a la fiesta, apartando a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino y llegando hasta donde estaba, y lo que vio le hirvió más la sangre.   
Uno de los hombres, el que tenía delante, le estaba lamiendo el cuello, mientras el otro se restregaba contra él. Apretó los puños, “de ninguna manera, sólo Raoul y yo tenemos derecho a hacerle eso”, fue corriendo hacia ellos, cogiéndole la mano, logró que saliera de allí, dispuesto a pelearse con los otros dos si hacía falta.   
-Eh, no tienes derecho a llevártelo.   
Sólo le hizo falta una mirada asesina para que se alejaran de allí y los dejaran solos. Estaba dispuesto a pedirle explicaciones de por qué lo había estado ignorando cuando notó que estaba muy pero que muy borracho.   
-¿Roi?  
-Mmm…  
-¿Cuánto has bebido?  
-…  
-Estás como una cuba, ven, vamos fuera.   
Lo llevó como pudo hacia fuera, sentándolo en un banco y sentándose a su lado, hablándole para que no se durmiera en ese estado.  
-¿Roi? Eh, mírame, -le cogió la cara entre sus manos- te voy a traer agua, ¿vale?  
-¡No! Vamos a bailar mejor.  
-No es buena idea –aún así se dejó llevar de nuevo a la fiesta, pensando que ya no sólo su novio tenía ese poder de persuasión en él.   
Empezaron a bailar de nuevo, estaban saltando, riendo, parecía que ya les había bajado algo el alcohol cuando el ritmo de la música cambió, esta era una canción más lenta, más sensual, se acercó a su cuerpo a la vez que lo cogía de la cintura para acercarle al suyo y empezó a bailarle.   
“Mmm Ago…” sonrió, era la primera vez que lo llamaba así, y esperaba que no fuera la última.   
La música se volvía cada vez más sensual, y Agoney lo sabía, sabía que nadie los reconocía, que nadie los estaba mirando, que si pasaba algo nadie lo iba a saber, aprovechando que el alcohol le había dado algo más de valentía acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó, soltando un suspiro que los labios del otros se encargaron de beberse, notando su lengua en su labio inferior y abriendo la boca para que sus lenguas se encontraran, el beso cada vez se intensificaba más y a él le empezaban a temblar las piernas.   
Más que bailar, se restregaban el uno contra el otro, no dejando ni un espacio libre entre sus cuerpos, más que besarse, se devoraban, como si hubieran estado esperando ese beso toda la vida. Se tocaban con las manos, paseándolas por el pelo, el cuello, el torso, la espalda, y más abajo… no saben cuánto pasaron así, si un minuto, media hora, dos horas, el tiempo parecía no existir para ellos ni para ese gentío de gente que los rodeaban, demasiado concentrados en ellos mismos como para hacerle caso a ellos. Subió una mano a su nuca para que no se separara antes de tiempo y siguieron así, bailando al ritmo de la música mientras se besaban. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, no tuvieron más remedio que separarse, mirándose con los ojos brillantes, esta vez fue Roi quien lo besó.   
Llevaban un buen rato besándose, terminaban un beso y empezaban otro, no sabían cuánto tiempo habían estado así, pero de repente anunciaron el final de la fiesta y a ellos les pilló con los labios rojos e hinchados de tantos besos.   
Se dirigieron al autobús y en vez de esperar a sus amigos se sentaron en la parte de detrás solos, mirándose con sonrisas tontas, antes de que el autobús arrancara. Estaban jugando con las palmas de las manos del otro, sus dedos acariciándose y entrelazándose entre ellos.   
Agoney miró hacia delante y vio que sus compañeros estaban demasiado ocupados hablando entre ellos y ni siquiera los habían notado.   
-Roi  
Lo miró y vio que estaba demasiado ocupado viendo como sus dedos se entrelazaban como para hacer caso a algo más.   
-Muchacho, mírame –le cogió de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.   
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Cuando lleguemos al hotel, en la habitación tengo una botella de champagne para despedir la noche, ¿te apuntas?  
Ambos sabían que esa sólo era una excusa barata para pasar el resto de la noche juntos, ambos lo sabían y aun así…  
-Acepto –le sonrió mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento y volvía a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Ago.   
Diez minutos más tarde estaban dentro del hotel, sus habitaciones eran las más alejadas así que cuando despidieron a sus compañeros no tuvieron que disimular.   
“Mierda, no puedo abrir la puerta, me tiemblan los dedos” pensó después del séptimo intento.   
-A ver, déjame a mí –dijo Roi acercándose un poco más a él.   
-¿Qué?  
-Dame la tarjeta, voy a intentar abrir la puerta.   
Al primer intento ya estaba abierta.   
-Vaya, que sencillo era, ¿cómo es que me costó tanto? –lo vio reírse, probablemente de él, pero él también lo acompañó en esa risa- siéntate en el sofá, ahora vengo- se apartó de él y fue a preparar las copas de champagne, observando de lejos como se acomodaba en el sofá mientras lo esperaba. Se mordió el labio inferior de sólo imaginar que podría pasar esa noche.   
-Toma, aquí tienes.   
-Gracias, ¿no te sientas?  
-Estoy muy bien así.   
-Bueno… –mientras bebía de su copa de champagne, pensaba que si Agoney lo seguía mirando de esa manera iba a explotar.   
Se preguntó mientras le servía otra copa cuando habían empezado ese juego absurdo que ambos sabían dónde iba a desembocar, y sus pensamientos lo llevó devuelta a la academia.   
Desde el comienzo del primer dentro de la academia que se había percatado de que Agoney lo miraba más de lo que debería, literalmente se podía quedar mirándolo minutos enteros, y eso sólo le hacía sentir incómodo, incómodo por Raoul e incómodo por él. Intentó alejarse un poco de ellos, darles su espacio para que Raoul no se diera cuenta, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más se le acercaba el otro.   
No sabía cuál era el problema, ni porque lo incomodaba tanto, hasta que una noche, de pura casualidad, lo descubrió.   
Era una noche como cualquier otra, con un pequeño inconveniente, “eso me pasa por dejar la lavadora para el último momento, ahora no tengo ropa interior limpia”, por mucho que la lavadora estuviera a punto de terminar, la ropa seguiría mojada hasta la mañana siguiente, resignado e incómodo se fue a dormir.   
Hasta ahí todo era normal, sólo había tenido un pequeño inconveniente, el problema fue cuando llegó a la habitación. Entró en esta y empezó a dirigirse a su cama.   
Notaba algo extraño en el ambiente, cuanto más pasos daba, más notaba unos ojos encima suya y una respiración cada vez más errática, no sería por él, ¿verdad?, “por dios para ya de pensar, te estás imaginando cosas sin sentido” eso pensaba, pero no podía parar. Empezó a mirar las caras de sus compañeros, cuanto más avanzaba por la habitación, más claro le quedaba que era un paranoico, hasta que casi llegó a su cama. Era Agoney, era Agoney quien lo miraba, era Agoney quien le estaba mirando la entrepierna, estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera había reparado en que había detenido sus pasos y lo miraba directamente a la cara.   
Iba a decirle algo cuando lo vio relamerse los labios, y no supo que tuvo ese gesto en él que huyó hacia la cama.   
Las siguientes noches volvió a entrar a la habitación sin calzoncillos.   
Un chasquido de dedos en frente de su cara lo devolvió a la realidad.   
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Te estaba hablando, pero te has perdido –le dijo riéndose con esa risa cantarina que tanto le gustaba. No sabía en qué momento había pasado, pero desde que habían empezado ese juego, había terminado deseándolo con la misma intensidad que él.   
-Sí, perdona, estaba pensando en la academia.   
-La academia… -lo vio perderse en sus pensamientos mientras se relamía los labios, sonrió mientras bebía otro sorbo, sabiendo perfectamente en que estaba pensando.   
-Sí, la academia –terminó su copa y la dejó en la mesa de al lado, esperando que el otro hiciera o dijera algo, lo que sea.   
-¿Sabes? Cuando pienso en la academia siempre se me viene a la cabeza un pensamiento –se acercó más a él, poniendo las manos en el respaldo del sofá y una pierna entre las dos suyas, -casi rozándole-, mientras la otra seguía apoyada en el suelo.   
-¿Cuál? –tragó saliva ruidosamente, empezaba a tener calor, y cada vez tenía más.   
-Me acuerdo de una noche, donde yo estaba dormido, y el ruido de una puerta me despertó. Y miro y veo allí a mi compañero, entrando a la habitación con unos pantalones donde se notaba demasiado que no llevaba ropa interior –se mordió los labios por el recuerdo antes de continuar hablando- desde ese momento no he podido dejar de pensar en ello ni un día, no sabes cómo te deseo, no sabes cómo deseo tu cuerpo, y no sabes cómo deseo follarte y que me folles –todo esto se lo dijo mientras empezaba a rozarle con su rodilla, hasta que acabó apoyándola entera, empezando a masturbarle.   
-Ago –jadeó contra su boca.   
-¿Me dejarías Roi?, ¿me dejarías follarte? –empezó a masturbarle más fuerte, más rápido, esperando ansioso su respuesta –dímelo ya, me estás matando.   
-Sí, joder, claro que te dejaría –le dijo justo antes de lanzarse a su boca, comiéndosela entera.   
Después de estar así un rato, Agoney dejó de masturbarle, tragándose su gemido de queja, para empezar a recostarlo en el sofá sin separarse de sus labios, posicionándose encima suya.   
Siguieron besándose, acariciándose por encima de la ropa un rato más, hasta que Agoney lo sintió completamente relajado, completamente entregado a él, y empezó a meterle las manos por debajo de la camisa, acariciando cada rincón de su torso, de su abdomen, recreándose en él un buen rato, hasta que bajó una mano y la colocó encima de un entrepierna, volviéndolo a masturbar, esta vez con la mano. Tragó saliva, estaba empezando a perder la cabeza de lo jodidamente cachondo que estaba, notaba su calor aún por encima de la ropa y como no paraba de crecer contra la palma de su mano.   
Con una destreza que sólo se podía conseguir con tantos años de experiencia, le desabrochó los pantalones, metiendo la mano por debajo de estos y la ropa interior, masturbándolo mucho mejor, “Dios, Ago”, “¿te gusta?” como siguiera retorciéndose así debajo suya iba a acabar antes de haberse siquiera tocado, “siii, sigue” jadeó contra sus labios, no recordaba haber estado tan duro en mucho tiempo.   
Se encontraba en el séptimo cielo, con Agoney encima suya besándole el cuello, cuando a la mente se le vino la imagen de Raoul con él, sonriendo, siendo feliz, y se sintió culpable de no haber pensado en él antes, de no haber detenido a Agoney ni a él mismo, por mucho que lo deseara no podía hacerle esto a su amigo.   
Se encontraba bajándole los pantalones cuando una mano lo detuvo.   
-No podemos hacer esto.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
-Raoul…  
-No es lo que piensas –observó cómo se levantaba del sofá –él me ha dado permiso, está al tanto de esto.   
-¿Cómo va a dejar que su novio se acueste con otro?   
-¡Que sí! Roi por dios, créeme.   
-No puedo Ago, no puedo hacerle esto, lo siento –se marchó a su habitación sintiéndose como una mierda.   
Agoney se quedó estático, inmóvil, con lágrimas en los ojos, empezaba a desesperarse y llamó a la persona en la que más confiaba, su vía de escape, “¿Ago?”  
Se encontraba sentado en la cama de su habitación con una presión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar, estaba llorando, se sentía una basura, quería desaparecer y dejar de hacerle daño a la gente que le importaba. No paraba de sonarle el móvil, llevaba así media hora y parecía que esa persona no se iba a rendir hasta que respondiera.   
-¿Sí?  
-Soy Raoul, Agoney me ha contado lo que ha pasado.  
-Qué –se le entrecortó la voz y empezaron a sudarle las manos.   
-Eso mismo, ¿por qué te has ido?  
-… -le iba a dar una embolia por culpa de estos dos.   
-Lo que te ha dicho es cierto.  
-Pero… entonces… ¿cómooo? –estaba con los ojos y la boca abierta, flipándolo muchísimo.   
-Tenéis mi permiso así que deja de sentirte culpable.  
-Pero  
-Hazme caso que sí, y mañana es el último día, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.  
-… -¿pero estos dos?  
-Espero que mañana Ago me llame feliz, pasáoslo bien, buenas noches.   
-Buenas noches –pero ya había colgado, se pasó un buen rato en la misma posición, reflexionando y decidiendo que iba a hacer, si aceptar la propuesta de esos dos locos o pedirles cita para que ingresaran en un psiquiátrico. Se quedó dormido pensando.   
Agoney se encontraba encima suya, besándole por encima de los pantalones, chupándole cada vez con más intensidad mientras empezaba a desconectar de todo salvo de esa boca. Notó como le desabrochaba los pantalones y se los bajaba junto a la ropa interior, metiéndose la punta de su pene en la boca.   
Se despertó sobresaltado y sudando, pensando en el sueño que acaba de tener, se incorporó un poco en la cama, viendo que estaba despierto y que tenía una mano colocada en su centro. Se esforzó en respirar hondo, llenando de aire sus pulmones, mientras su cuerpo hormigueaba de placer, deseando que Agoney estuviera con él y arreglara el problema que le había causado. Intentó parar, por un breve instante pensó en apartar la mano y darse una ducha de agua fría, a pesar de que la erección que tenía estuviese a punto de explotar, pero recordó la conversación con Raoul y sus palabras, “quiero que me llame feliz”, y apretó la mano por encima de su pantalón, poniendo los ojos en blanco, tumbándose de nuevo en la cama y empezando a mover esta por encima, gimiendo el nombre de Agoney. Tragó saliva y se dejó llevar, metiendo su mano por debajo de los pantalones, acariciándose apenas un poco por encima de la ropa interior, imaginando que era él quien lo estaba haciendo, su mente pensando en anoche, cuando estuvieron a nada de follar. Se metió la mano por debajo de la ropa interior, pensando en el Agoney de anoche, -deseando comerle la polla y el deseando desabrocharse los pantalones y que se la comiera- podría pasarse si quería la vida entre sus piernas, que él lo dejaría. Empezó a mover las caderas frenéticamente, hubiera querido masturbarse lento, disfrutando de cada movimiento, cada giro de muñeca, tocándose como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, pensando en alguien, pero esos recuerdos sólo hicieron que estuviera más y más cachondo, hasta el punto de tener que quitarse la ropa que todavía tenía para masturbarse mejor, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte el nombre de Agoney, fantaseando que era el quien se dedicaba a masturbarlo de esa manera.   
Se había levantado decidido, hoy era la última noche y no pensaba desperdiciarla. Después de ducharse se vistió para bajar al comedor, estaba andando por el pasillo cuando pasó por delante de la habitación de Roi y escuchó su nombre. No debería de hacerlo pero el morbo le podía más que cualquier cosa así que pego la oreja en la puerta, escuchando como ¿gemía? su nombre. Empezó a respirar con más dificultad mientras se pegaba aún más a la puerta, “Agoney, más rápido”, no debería estar haciendo esto pero de sólo imaginarlo masturbándose pensando en él hacía que no pudiera apartar la oreja de la puerta, deseando estar en la habitación con él, dándole que se merece, que se merecían los dos, empezaba a notar como estaba empezando el mismo a tener una erección, acariciándose un poco para aliviarse. Después de un rato escuchó como llegó al orgasmo gritando su nombre y se mordió los labios, alejándose y dirigiéndose al comedor sonriente, pensando en todo lo que se iba a venir esta noche.   
Separó la mano de su pene y se quedó tumbado en la cama, sintiéndose sudoroso pero extrañamente satisfecho y relajado. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha y bajar al comedor a desayunar algo.   
Cuando llegó, se sentó en la mesa con sus compañeros, al lado de Agoney.   
-¿Hemos tenido buena mañana eh? –“joder, ha pasado 20 minutos y todavía tiene expresión de recién follado”  
Se puso nervioso e intentó disimular lo mejor que podía –normal-.   
-Roi, no hace falta que mientas –se acercó y le susurró al oído- nuestras habitaciones están pegadas, tranquilo, puedes masturbarte pensando en mí todas las veces que quieras- vio como tragaba saliva con dificultad y sonrió internamente.   
Cuando acabaron de desayunar, se dirigieron al autobús. Durante el trayecto, se sentaron juntos y empezaron a hablar de todo y de nada, se pasaron todo el camino riéndose, forjando una nueva amistad, sintiéndose estúpidos por tantos meses de amistad desperdiciada, cuando la solución era muy sencilla, tenía que haber sucedido este viaje para que lo vieran claro. El autobús llegó al recinto y se bajaron para comer, otra vez se sentaron juntos, parecía que ya habían cogido esa costumbre. Terminó la comida y el autobús los llevó a la fiesta.   
Empezaron a beber y ellos seguían sin separarse, que si sonreían, que si bailaban demasiado pegados, que si vamos a subir un insta story cantando, estaban apartados del mundo y así los pilló la noche.   
-Vamos a un sitio apartado –le dijo cogiéndole la mano. Increíble el efecto que tenía el alcohol sobre él.  
-Para qué Roi, ¿a dónde me llevas?- tenía una sonrisa pegada en la cara que nadie era capaz de despegarle.   
Dieron la vuelta al recinto hasta llegar detrás de la carpa donde ya estaban preparando la cena, alejándose un poco más.   
-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? –sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos labios que empezaron a besarlo con delicadeza y a la vez pasión, consiguiendo que poco a poco estuviera derritiéndose en ellos.   
-Parece que has hablado con Raoul –le susurró sobre sus labios.   
-Sí, lo he hecho.   
-Me alegro entonces –y esta vez fue el quién lo besó y le introdujo las manos por debajo de la ropa, escuchándolo jadear en su boca, sonriendo entre sus labios.   
-Espera, Raoul estaba preocupado.   
-¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿vas a hablar con él?  
Empezó a reírse –tengo una idea mejor, vamos a grabar un insta story cantando Manos Vacías, así es más rápido.   
-¿Pero va a entender el mensaje?  
-Claro que lo va a entender –le dio un último beso antes de empezar a grabar.   
-Ya está –se acercó de nuevo para besarlo. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero después de tanto tiempo esperando que llegara ese momento no podían ni querían separarse.   
-Ago, Ago para –le susurró apartándose un poco.   
-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres? –le respondió acariciándole los costados.   
-Claro que quiero, pero ya va a ser la hora de cenar y nos van a venir a buscar y –se relamió los labios, nervioso.   
-Oh entiendo, el señor “antietiquetas” no quiere que nadie nos vea besándonos.   
-No seas injusto, no me aparto por eso, eres tú quien tiene pareja.  
-Ya, ahí tienes razón, aunque sería gracioso tratar de explicar que hago besando a mi amigo “hetero” y que mi novio nos ha dado permiso.   
-Sigo sin entender muy bien eso –suspira.   
-Tranquilo, más tarde lo entenderás.  
-¿Cómo que más tarde lo entenderé? –vio cómo se marchaba riéndose- ¡oye! ¡Ago! ¡Agoney!  
-Ven –le tiró de la mano- vamos a cenar.   
-Miedo me das.   
-Tranquilo, no es nada malo –le dijo guiñándole un ojo.   
-Nada bueno puede venir de lo que planea esa cabeza tuya   
-Lo sé, pero te va a gustar –sonrió y lo llevó de la mano hasta la puerta del comedor.   
-Será mejor que no entremos así.   
-Sí… será mejor –separa sus manos y entra al comedor, donde estaban sus amigos.   
-Chicos la que habéis liado en Twitter –les dijo Miriam nada más verlos, empezando a reírse.   
-¿Qué ha pasado?   
-El insta story cantando Manos Vacías, dicen que Agoney le está poniendo los cuernos a Raoul y que os habéis liado –les dijo riéndose.   
-Increíble la gente –susurró Roi para él, pero Ago lo escuchó y empezó a reírse.   
-La gente tiene mucha imaginación.  
-Sí que tienen, oye, ¿para qué os habéis ido tan lejos?  
-Para grabar esa story, seguro que Raoul lo ve y se enfada, ya sabes que me encanta picarlo –le guiñó un ojo a Roi y se fue a buscar la comida.   
-¿Y cómo es que te has dejado arrastrar por ese loco?  
-Que irónico –piensa Roi- ya que había sido él quien lo ha arrastrado –Me pareció divertido, ¡Miriam, por dios, esa comida de ahí era la que nos ponían en la academia! Voy a coger muchos trozos.   
Miriam se fue detrás suyo riéndose, estar con Roi era lo mejor del mundo, siempre te hacía sonreír por muy mal que lo estuvieras pasando, no le extrañaba que Agoney no quisiera apartarse de él.   
De lejos, Agoney observaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Roi, no perdiendo detalle alguno, vio cómo se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.  
-Chicos, cada vez hay más comentarios de ustedes, es increíble lo que han revolucionado Twitter –dijo Ana.   
-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto, pero ya sabemos cómo son allá –respondió mirando de soslayo a Roi antes de empezar a comer.   
Se pasó toda la cena mirándolo de reojo, viendo sus reacciones, notando que no estaba nada nervioso, todo lo contrario a ayer.   
-Cepeda, nos están llamando de la otra mesa, ¿vamos?  
Observó cómo se levantaba y le dio un repaso a su figura, hasta que la posó en una parte en concreto, mordiéndose los labios, “que buen culo tiene el cabrón”.   
Sus amigos volvieron a su sitio y siguieron hablando, ajenos a sus pensamientos.  
Con cuidado, le colocó una mano en su rodilla, acariciándosela, subiendo por su pierna, hasta que se la apartaron, sonrió un poco y volvió a repetir el proceso, y otra vez se la volvieron a apartar.   
Llevaban así un rato, se encontraban rojos y respirando con dificultad, seguían bebiendo para disimular que era el efecto del alcohol. Hasta que en uno de esos toques, quizás por el efecto del alcohol, quizás porque ninguno de ellos podía más, no le logró apartar la mano a tiempo, consiguiendo llegar hasta esa parte que tanto deseaba, apretando, viendo como apretaba los labios y disimulaba un suspiro, mientras le dejaba seguir tocando, moviendo un poco sus caderas involuntariamente para que aumentara la velocidad.   
Se les estaba empezando a ir la situación de las manos y tuvo que apartarla, escuchando un suspiro frustrado y recibiendo una mirada asesina, “en el hotel”, gesticuló con la boca antes de seguir bebiendo y hablando con sus compañeros, notando como Roi intentaba prestar atención a lo que decían pero sin mucho éxito, al igual que él.   
Se montaron en el autobús con sus compañeros y esta vez se sentaron junto a ellos, la gente seguía muy revolucionada y no querían levantar ninguna sospecha.   
Llegaron al hotel y a medida que avanzaban por los pasillos, fueron dejando a cada compañero en su habitación.   
Bueno –empezó Ago, se había puesto nervioso, quería elegir las palabras bien, no querían repetir lo de anoche.   
-¿Vamos mi habitación? Tengo champagne y comida, para despedir la noche.   
-Claro –sonrió, parecía que Roi tenía otros planes.   
Llegaron a la habitación, abrieron la puerta y entraron.   
Se quedaron varios minutos mirándose en el otro extremo de la habitación, sintiendo como cada vez aumentaba más el calor en sus cuerpos.   
Agoney decidió que después de meses ya había tenido suficiente. Llegó hacia él en tres zancadas y le besó, besándole con todo el deseo y la fuerza que era capaz de transmitir, mordiéndole los labios y haciendo que su lengua jugara con la suya. Se separaron, respirando con dificultad, y empezó a besarle el cuello, agarrándolo por la cintura y sentándolo en la cama. Se quitó la camiseta.   
-¿Me vas a hacer un Strip Dance? –le dijo mientras se reía y se colocaba en el centro de la cama.   
-Sí quieres, ¿por qué no? –le respondió llegando hasta él y volviéndolo a besar.   
Se puso sobre sus rodillas, mientras besándolo con toda la pasión que había ido acumulando meses y meses, notando que le devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad, revolviéndole el pelo y bajando hasta el borde de su camiseta, empezando a subirla, “levanta los brazos”, le susurró contra sus labios. Levantó los brazos y terminó de quitársela.   
Se volvieron a besar desesperados, volviéndose poco a poco adictos a los labios del otro, no queriendo separarse nunca. Lo tumbó en la cama con cuidado, acariciándole el pelo, las mejillas, el pecho, hasta llegar a su pene, acariciándolo un poco y soltándolo.   
Se separó un poco y vio la mirada que tenía –Tranquilo, ahora viene lo mejor, ahora vengo-.   
-¿¡Te vas a ir ahora!?  
Vio como abría los ojos y no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo –¡no te muevas, ahora vuelvo!  
Cuando volvió, llevaba en su mano el champagne junto a la cubitera de hielo. Se volvió a colocar encima suya –¿dónde estábamos?- cogió un trozo de hielo y se lo puso en la boca, rozando con él sus labios, bajando por su cuello, sus pezones -sintiéndolo temblar por la mezcla de calor y frío-, su torso, hasta llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón, donde dejó que se derritiera. Así fue repitiendo el proceso hasta que quedó el último trozo, colocándoselo en la boca y besándolo, gimiendo los dos por la sensación del frío derritiéndose en sus bocas y el calor de la lengua del otro, devorándose de nuevo cuando terminó de derretirse.   
Se apartó un poco para admirarlo, tenía las pupilas completamente dilatadas, el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados de tanto mordérselos para evitar gemir.   
-Eres una puta obra de arte, mi obra de arte –lo volvió a besar siendo recibido con gusto por el otro y bajó sus manos hasta la cinturilla del pantalón, haciendo círculos alrededor de este con la yema de sus dedos, bebiéndose con su boca sus gemidos, cada vez más desesperados.   
Cuando vio que ni los besos eran suficiente para hacerlo callar, sabía que había llegado el momento.   
Se separó un poco de él sin dejar de hacer lo que su mano estaba haciendo, viendo cómo se mordía los labios de nuevo. Colocó la palma de su mano entera y empezó a moverla, tocándolo, y viendo como empezaba a mover sus caderas al ritmo de esta, pero sin olvidarse de lo que estaba haciendo antes, alternando el proceso.   
-¿Sabes cuándo me dijiste antes que no entendías porque Raoul aceptaba esto? –no decía nada pero sabía que lo entendía- pues verás, lo acepta porque él también quiere esto, también quiere estar contigo, con los dos, ¿lo dejarías? –se mordió los labios, viendo como la sombra de la duda volvía a sus ojos.   
-Vamos –volvió a besarlo- acéptalo.  
-Pero no lo entiendo  
-No tienes que entender nada, sólo déjate llevar –volvió a besarle.   
-Ago, no sé, es muy extraño esto.   
-Ya, pero sino lo aceptas a él, no me aceptas a mí.   
-¿Qué? –la mano de Agoney no se detenía y a él cada vez le costaba más entender lo que le decía.   
-Acéptalo o me voy –detuvo su mano para ver si aceptaba, pero viendo que no decía nada empezó a tocarlo con más velocidad -¿De verdad te vas a perder esto por tus inseguridades Roi? ¿De verdad te vas a perder la oportunidad de acostarte conmigo? ¿Con Raoul? ¿Con los dos? Con lo que podríamos disfrutar –le susurró sobre su boca- sólo tienes que decir que sí.   
-No lo sé.   
-Acéptalo Roi, acéptalo y te juro que te hago pasar la mejor noche de tu vida, sólo tienes que decir que sí –aumentó la velocidad de su mano para que viera que de verdad lo deseaba, haciéndole perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.   
-Sí, joder, acepto, pero haz algo ya.   
Sonrió y lo besó de nuevo, feliz de poder compartirlo con su novio, bajando hasta sus piernas, colocándose entre estas y desabrochándole los pantalones –tragó saliva- le bajó la cremallera, rozando adrede con los dedos, viéndolo retorcerse y morderse los labios, le quitó los pantalones junto a los zapatos, dejándolo en ropa interior, quedándose sin respiración al ver la punta asomarse por el borde de los calzoncillos, bajando a su altura y lamiéndola, escuchándolo gemir, sonrió y le sacó la ropa interior, quedándose embobado, “No tienes ni idea de cuantas veces he deseado verte la polla, ni de cuantas veces he fantaseado con su tamaño, de qué color sería, cuanto grosor tendría, no te puedes imaginar cuanto deseo comértela” notó como sostenía la respiración y de cómo crecía su miembro contra la palma de su mano a medida que hablaba, “¿A qué estás esperando para hacerlo entonces?”, “ah nada, sólo quería que lo supieras” sonrió y se agachó, empezando a hacerle la mamada de su vida.   
Sabía mejor y era más grande de lo que él se había imaginado. Empezó a lamerla prestando especial atención a la punta, lamiéndola y besándola, recreándose un poco en ella para empezar a ensalivarla, lamiéndola por fuera, sin metérsela en la boca, disfrutando de su sabor, tamaño, textura,… oyendo como se deshacía en gemidos entre sus brazos, y se la metió en la boca, utilizando la lengua con habilidad, dándole todo el placer que podía y más. Notó un movimiento de caderas y un agarre en su pelo y se separó. Lo oyó suspirar frustrado y subió por su cuerpo, volviendo a besarlo, “no tan rápido, tenemos toda la noche para nosotros solos, déjame disfrutarte”, le dijo a la vez que rebuscaba en la cubetera si quedaba algún hielo, encontrando dos y tres y cogiendo uno, volviendo a rozar con él sus labios, su cuello, sus pezones, su torso y su pene, dejándolo ahí, viendo como arqueaba la espalda al sentir el frío en esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo, poniéndolo extrañamente más cachondo de lo que ya estaba, haciendo que tuviera una erección imposible.   
Cuando lo vio derretido, hizo con su lengua el mismo recorrido, llegando de nuevo a su pene y metiéndoselo en la boca, comiéndosela lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo, mirando hacia arriba, viendo que tenía los ojos clavados en el techo, el pelo revuelto, las pupilas dilatadas y el flequillo pegado a su frente, esa imagen sólo hizo que se pusiera más duro –si es que era posible- y que aumentara el ritmo, sintiendo su movimiento errático de caderas y sus manos en su pelo, dejándolo que se follara con su boca, viendo como arqueaba la espalda y aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas, jalándole cada vez más el pelo, gritando su nombre, desesperado, llevándolo hasta el límite, “Ago, no puedo más”, “Córrete en mi vida, por dios, hazlo”, se separó apenas unos segundos de su polla para decirle eso y volvérsela a comer, notando como segundos después alcanzaba el orgasmo gritando su nombre. Notó su esencia en la boca, llevándolo hasta el límite, masturbándose un poco para calmarse mientras se tragaba su esencia, subió hasta estar a la altura de su cara, esperando a que se recuperara un poco.   
Notó unos labios sobre los suyos y una lengua que los separa para adentrarse en su boca y jugar con la suya. Se pusieron de rodillas en la cama y unos dedos desabrochaban con habilidad sus pantalones y terminaba de bajárselos junto a la ropa interior, haciéndolo perder la respiración, otra vez más.   
Siguieron besándose, acariciándose y explorando por todos los rincones del cuerpo ajeno un buen rato, disfrutando del momento de por fin estar juntos, sin prisas, conociendo el cuerpo del otro.   
Hubo un momento en el que Roi se encontraba encima del cuerpo de Agoney, besándole alrededor del ombligo, “me apetece un baño”, “¿un baño? ¿ahora?”, se sorprendió Agoney, “si, ¿por qué no? Tenemos toda la noche” –subió a su altura para besarlo e irse corriendo a llenar la bañera, “pero espérame, vaya pensaba que era más pequeña, la vi en la foto pero no me la imaginaba así”, “es genial ¿verdad?”, dijo desde el fondo de la estancia, donde estaba agachado en un mueble buscando las velas.   
Agoney no pudo evitar repasar su figura que con el reflejo de la luna era más preciosa, se quedó embobado mirándola, “¿Qué estabas mirando?” –le sonreía pícaramente, “qué”, no sabía en qué momento se había acercado tanto, pero lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó de nuevo, pasando las manos por su espalda y bajando más y más…tragándose sus jadeos con sus labios.  
-Voy a encender las velas –le dijo una vez se separaron.   
-Vale, yo hecho las sales.   
Cada uno iba haciendo su trabajo, sonriendo impacientes pensando en lo que estaba por venir.   
Agoney acabó antes y fue a por el champagne, depositándolo en el suelo, “ya está todo listo”, se metieron en la bañera, colocándose uno frente al otro, notando como cada músculo de sus cuerpos se relajaban, “he traído champagne, ¿quieres?”, “claro”, sirvió las copas y empezaron a beber lentamente, como si quisieran que ese momento fuera eterno.   
Cuando bebió el último sorbo, Agoney se lanzó a su boca, haciendo que las copas cayeran del impacto al suelo, esparciendo los cristales rotos por las baldosas, quedando estos olvidados mientras ellos se besaban.   
Empezó a besarle el cuello, bajando hasta la clavícula, quedándose un buen rato lamiendo esa parte, “Roi”, suspiró mientras le acariciaba el pelo y volvía a subir su cara para besarlo, esta vez con más pasión, enredando sus lenguas en la boca contraria, mordiéndole el labio inferior, “date la vuelta”. Se puso de espaldas suyas, con la espalda apoyada en su pecho y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, aprovechando para besarle el cuello mientras cogía el jabón y empezaba a lavarle el cuerpo, empezando por el torso, quedándose ahí un buen rato mientras sus labios volvían a encontrarse, bajando más, comenzando a pasarle el jabón por la pelvis, notando como le mordía el labio inferior para evitar que cualquier sonido se escapase de su boca, “no los retengas, quiero escucharte”, le susurró contra sus labios a la vez que bajaba, lavándole el pene con el jabón, aprovechando para rozarlo con sus dedos, masturbándolo un poco, bajando la vista para no perder detalle de lo que estaba haciendo mientras lo escuchaba gemir en su oído, mordiéndose los labios y conteniéndose para no acabar ahí mismo.  
“Abre las piernas” le dijo mientras se embadurnaba los dedos y embadurnaba la pastilla de jabón con jabón líquido, “hay que prepararte y no tenemos lubricante, relájate lo máximo que puedas” mientras le decía eso le rodeó con la mano libre su cintura mientras que la otra se dirigía a su entrada, pasándole el jabón por encima, dilatándola lo más que podía, “no te tenses, relájate”, lo besó de nuevo para distraerlo, mientras seguía dilatándole poco a poco con el jabón, notando como se relajaba un poco, cuando lo notó lo suficientemente relajado le fue metiendo el dedo índice con mucho cuidado, haciendo círculos para que no le doliera, sacándolo cuando escuchó un quejido, “¿estás bien?”, “lo siento, hace mucho que no…” dejó la frase a medias, apartando la vista avergonzado, “desde cuando, mírame, no tienes por qué avergonzarte”, “desde hace un año”, se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso, “vale, esta bien no te preocupes, ponte enfrente mía, así, muy bien, vamos a intentarlo de otra forma, ¿vale?”  
Lo recostó en la bañera mientras se ponía encima suya y lo volvía a besar, cogiéndole las piernas y abriéndolas un poco, lo necesario para colocarse entre ellas y dejar caer todo su cuerpo encima, frotándose un poco, distrayéndolo mientras volvía a coger más jabón e introducía un dedo en su interior, atento a cualquier rastro de dolor, empezó a moverlo, haciendo círculos con él, sacándolo y metiéndolo, escuchándolo suspirar en su boca, metiéndole el dedo corazón, tragándose sus jadeos mientras lo preparaba para él, moviendo sus dedos en forma de tijeras y haciendo círculos para no hacerle daño.  
“Ago”, no paraba de gemir mientras se deshacía en sus brazos, “ya casi estás listo, ya te dije que no te iba a hacer daño”, “para”, dijo a la vez que gemía un poco más fuerte, “malditos dedos que están haciendo un milagro ahí abajo”, “como voy a parar, si prácticamente tu cuerpo me está suplicando que me lo folle”, “para te he dicho, joder”, “está bien”, suspiró frustrado sacándole los dedos y parando cualquier movimiento, “otra vez me voy a quedar a medias”, en eso estaba pensando cuando notó como le daba media vuelta, dejando su cuerpo debajo del suyo y le devoraba la boca. “Quiero devolverte el favor”, le dijo a la vez que se hundió en su boca, haciéndolo estremecer, para pasar a besarle el cuello y bajar a la clavícula, rozándosela con los dientes, bajó con lentitud, recreándose en cada centímetro de piel, en cada poro de su cuerpo, Agoney enredando sus dedos en las hebras de su cabello, su cadera moviéndose errática cuando notó su aliento en su pene, jalándole un poco de los cabellos para que bajara de una puta vez. Notó su lengua alrededor, lamiéndolo un poco, acariciándole los testículos, haciéndolo hundirse más en la bañera cuando notó como se metía la punta de su pene en su boca, chupándola un poco y sacándosela de la boca, lamiéndola superficialmente antes de introducirse su pene en la boca. La sensación de que le estuviera comiendo la polla con agua alrededor era mucho más placentera de lo que se hubiera imaginado, notaba la práctica que tenía, sabía cómo utilizar la lengua para volverlo loco, su cerebro había desconectado hace mucho y sólo se concentraba en sus manos acariciándole el pelo y en sentir la gran mamada que le estaban haciendo, hasta que notó como se sacaba el pene de su boca para bajar algo más por su cuerpo y meterse un testículo en esta, chupándolo un poco,   
Para su desgracia tuvo que pararlo, jalándolo del pelo para que se cara quedara a la altura de su boca, “no te ha gustado”, lo besó con desesperación, gimiendo al notar su propio sabor en su boca, “muchacho, me ha gustado tanto que te he tenido que apartar para no correrme en tu boca”, vio como se mordía los labios, antes de bajar hacia su oído y susurrarle “ojalá lo hubieras hecho” antes de lamerle el labio inferior, subiendo para quedar con las rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo.   
Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, que le haya dicho eso con ese tono y verlo de esa forma encima suya estaba haciendo que desconectara todas las neuronas que todavía le quedaban en funcionamiento. Lo vio coger el jabón con el que apenas hace unos minutos lo había estado preparando, sintiendo el calor de su interior. Lo vio juntárselo en las manos antes de dejarlo donde estaba y dirigir sus manos a su pene, llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo. Estaba usando el jabón como lubricante, masajeándolo para no dejar ni una sola parte sin cubrir, echando más por si acaso y siguiendo masturbándolo. Sus manos pararon y lo miró a los ojos, lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo, “Roi qué”, le dijo cuando vio como levantaba sus rodillas un poco más, “déjame a mí”, se dejó caer encima suya, autopenetrándose poco a poco, gimiendo cada vez más alto, hasta tener todo su pene en su interior, “¿estás bien?, le preguntó preocupado, “mmm si…” le dijo mientras movía las caderas en rotación y hacia delante y atrás, acostumbrándose a su tamaño, “dame unos minutos”, “no sé si voy a poder darte siquiera unos segundos” pensó, deseando que esos minutos de sufrimiento acabasen y empezar a follárselo de una vez por todas como tanto quería.   
Se empezó a mover de manera lenta, levantándose y dejándose caer, todavía acostumbrándose a su tamaño, mordiéndose los labios, con los ojos cerrados, “¿te duele?”, “un poco”, “déjame a mí”, le devoró la boca mientras se levantaba y salía de la bañera con él en brazos, yendo a la habitación y tumbándose con él en la cama, sin salir de su interior en ningún momento.   
Le dio media vuelta y le envolvió con su brazo la cintura, mientras apoyaba su codo y su antebrazo al lado de su costado, penetrándolo lentamente, haciéndole sentir como su pene salía y entraba centímetro a centímetro en su interior, teniendo que morder la almohada para no gritar por el placer que estaba sintiendo.  
Agoney estaba preocupado, hacía mucho rato que iba con ese ritmo tan lento y él no decía nada de cambiarlo, simplemente estaba quieto, con su cara enterrada en la almohada, mientras dejaba que lo penetrara, “¿estás bien?”, se tumbó lo máximo que la posición le permitía y puso su cara al lado de la suya, viendo que tenía los ojos aguados y una cara de placer máxima, sonriendo volvió a colocarse como estaba antes y aceleró un poco el ritmo, oyendo como ya ni la almohada era capaz de retener sus gemidos, que con cada embestida eran más altos, “Dios, Roi, estás muy estrecho, me estás estrangulando”, seguía llevando el mismo ritmo que antes, algo torpe por la posición, suspiró frustrado, así no era como tenía que ser, él quería ponerlo de frente y ver cómo lo miraba mientras se lo follaba, había fantaseado con eso desde hace demasiado tiempo, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño, pero también quería mirarle la cara, “Roi, te voy a dar la vuelta, ¿vale?”, lo vio asentir, dándole su consentimiento. Le dio la vuelta con cuidado, tumbándolo de espaldas en la cama, observando que tenía la cara más roja de lo normal por haberla tenido enterrada en la almohada tanto tiempo, “te voy a joder como te mereces”, “Ago”, no lo dejó terminar la frase y poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de su rostro empezó a moverse con algo más de rapidez, atento a cualquier expresión de dolor que pudiera tener, aumentando el ritmo al encontrar sólo placer, penetrándolo cada vez con más intensidad, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, guiándose por sus gemidos, que ya no los escondía, tal vez porque ya le daba igual o tal vez porque la parte racional de su cerebro se había desconectado del todo y sólo se estaba dedicando a expresar lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, en cualquier caso le gustaba escucharlo, le gustaba saber que era él quien le estaba provocando todo eso y le gustaba tenerlo así, con su cuerpo sudado, los labios rojos e hinchados y la boca entreabierta, dejando escapar sonidos, el rostro sonrosado y los ojos verdes aguosos, entreabiertos, viendo sin ver, y las pupilas dilatadas, esa imagen sólo lo llevó a aumentar el ritmo, haciéndolo gritar cada vez más.   
Roi no pensaba en nada, había desconectado toda parte racional de su cerebro y sólo se dedicaba a sentir. Lo miró a la cara y lo vio encima suya, sudado, con el flequillo pegado a la frente, sus músculos contrayéndose y su cara reflejando todo el placer que estaba sintiendo, mordiéndose los labios, enredó sus piernas en su cintura para ayudarlo a impulsarse más, para que aumentara el ritmo, así lo sintió.  
Cada vez lo penetraba con más fuerza, le estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo y toda la fuerza que tenía en complacerlo, la cama chirriaba bajo sus cuerpos mientras ellos seguían moviéndose y el cabecero golpeaba la pared, ralentizando el ritmo cuando vio que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, haciendo el momento eterno, duradero, inolvidable.   
En un momento lo cogió de la cintura y lo puso encima suya, “¿Qué ocurre?, “no eras tú el que quería follar en esta posición, pues hazlo, fóllame” le dijo justo antes de empezar a besarle el cuello, haciéndole una marca, mientras sentía como se agarraba de sus hombros y empezaba a moverse, autopenetrándose, tuvo que cerrar los ojos, presa del placer que le estaba recorriendo. Cada vez se movía más deprisa encima suya, colocó las manos en su cintura, ayudándole a ir más rápido, buscando su boca desesperado y besándolo de nuevo, gimiendo entre sus labios, quería ir más lento, quería disfrutar del momento pero habían llegado al punto de no retorno y cada vez se movían más rápido, cada vez gemían más fuerte. Empezaron a acariciarse por todas partes hasta que Agoney sintió que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, masturbándolo para que llegara con él.   
Lo tumbó de nuevo en la cama mientras ponía todas sus energías en penetrarlo y masturbándolo, tragándose sus gemidos en su boca, dándose besos torpes que se daban por tanto placer que estaban sintiendo, labios que apenas se tocaban y lenguas que se acariciaban por fuera de la boca, enredándose tanto como sus cuerpos, “Agoney, joder, me corro”, le dijo como pudo Roi entre medio de gemidos y gritos de placer, “oh, joder, sí, hazlo, yo también estoy a punto”, aumentó el ritmo y la velocidad, “córrete dentro”, le susurró en la oreja y Agoney sintió desfallecer, teniendo la certeza de que pocas, muy pocas veces en la vida le habían dicho algo que lo habían puesto tan cachondo.  
“¿Estás seguro?, “Sí, quiero sentirte”, “¿Todavía más?” le preguntó de broma mientras aumentaba el ritmo, si es que se podía, tanto de embestidas como de muñeca, “sí, todavía más” le dijo mientras arqueaba la espalda cada vez con más frecuencia, sabiendo qye estaba ya casi dentro del orgasmo pero reteniéndolo lo máximo posible, “no lo retengas, córrete ya”, le dijo, viendo como justo después llegaba gritando su nombre, estrujándolo en su interior y llegando él mismo, poniendo los ojos en blanco por la sensación.   
Se dejó caer encima suya sin aplastarlo y sin salir de su interior, respirando entrecortadamente, intentando regular su respiración. Salió de su interior con cuidado, sintiendo que ya estaban los dos más calmados, notando como se estremecía.   
Con cuidado de no rozarlo mucho se tumbó a su lado, viendo como giraba su cuerpo para quedar frente a él, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.   
-¿Qué tal? –le preguntó acariciándole los mechones del pelo.  
-Ha sido genial –le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente antes de atraerlo hacia él y recortar su cabeza en su pecho, dispuesto a dormir, notaba como le dibujaba formas en las costillas, haciéndole cosquillas, recordando que eso también se lo hacía a Raoul se levantó de la cama y buscó su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón un momento, volviendo a tumbarse a su lado, “le estoy escribiendo un mensaje a Raoul”, mandó el mensaje y se giró para abrazarlo, notando como se relajaba y se tumbaba encima suya, sus cuerpos empezando a reaccionar de nuevo ante el contacto, sus cuerpos aun sensibles por el acto anterior, “no era que querías dormir”, le dijo Roi entre beso y beso, a la vez que enredaba las piernas con las suyas, “se me ha pasado el sueño de repente”, le dijo a la vez que intensificaba el beso y volvia a ponerse encima suya, devorándose la boca mutuamente. Así amaneció, sin dormir, se habían pasado toda la noche queriéndose, dejándose llevar por sus cuerpos así lo hicieron y así los pilló la mañana.  
Una vez arreglados, se dieron un último beso, con la promesa de que no sería el último, antes de reunirse con sus compañeros y continuar donde lo habían dejado.

**Author's Note:**

> Si lo leéis, que no se lie mucho, y si pensáis que Roi es un heterazo, tampoco lo leáis.


End file.
